the_astorianfandomcom-20200214-history
Selk
Visual Description In its natural state, Selk look similar to partially translucent slugs without eyes but multiple probing face feelers. When exposed to moonlight, parts of its body will glow a pale colour, these colours vary between Selk but they will often have only one to two colours on their own body. When possessing an individual the only way to see the Selk is shining a light down the throat of the host, where the Selk’s multiple feelers will be just visible over the top of the back of the hosts tongue. Although it may be brief as Selk’s often recede when being exposed to direct light. Known Abilities Selk have the ability to detect humidity and seemingly when a creature is asleep. While kept moist a Selk can survive for a likely indefinite amount of time. Their method of possession involves physical attachment to the throat of a creature or Astorian, this attachment is achieved by a strong adhesive and a series of small spikes made of cartilage. Once attached the Selk will secrete a substance which allows it to influence the host’s behaviour and also remove their gag reflex as to not cause the host to attempt to throw it up. This substance can only continue to be produced if it is fed water. Selk also possess the ability to expel a potent airborne toxin which can kill an Astorian if untreated, this toxin can affect the host after multiple exposures, as the toxin removes the mucus membrane the Selk produces. Typical Behaviours Selk are typically found in stagnant water and remain dormant until there is a large amount of rain during the night. At this time Selk will leave the water to look for a sleeping creature to attach to, once they do they will crawl inside the mouth of the sleeping host and attach itself. Once infected the host will gradually become obsessed with drinking water, and only water. The host will refuse to eat meals and often lose weight quickly. Additionally, the host will lose the ability to talk if the Selk is generating an egg sack. If physically threatened, the Selk will expel its airborne toxin at their attacker and try to flee from the area. Another behaviour the Selk may display is when the host is almost too weak to care for its needs, it will force the host to become obsessed with attempting to ‘kiss’ another creature in their sleep to transfer itself over. Reproduction / Creation If a Selk is with a host long enough, often to the point where they are dying of starvation, the Selk would have formed an egg sack coated in mucus, this mucus makes it difficult for the host to breathe. However when the eggs are ready the host will find a place with stagnant water and collapse either in it or near it. The Selk will detach itself and go back into the water while the egg sack will hatch, and all the new Selks will also go into the water. Weaknesses Generally Selks are easily dispatched if they are without a host by a blunt instrument, however while attached to a host the only way to safely remove a Selk is to force the host to drink alcohol in high concentrations or hot drinks with low water amounts. The alcohol weakens the secreted substances and adhesive effects so it can be manually removed, manual removal can still be harmful as the Selk still have the cartilage spikes in place however. After removal, the host will often throw up and still have a lost appetite for a few days, they will need to be encouraged/helped to eat again as the residual mucus may have damaged their throat, and/or vocal cords. The toxin expelled by Selk can be counteracted with milk for areas that were in physical contact, but to counter breathed in effects will require mint stick inhalation. Trivia * The term 'Kiss of death' comes from the Selk's method of transferring itself from host to host. Category:Devoid